What Was That!?
Reward: 49 copper, 1200 xp It looked like Clementine DeClancy vanished right in front of me! She said I was doing something bad to her, but I wasn't! I did not make Clementine vanish! I should ask around, and find out what just happened. *Talk to Harold and see if he saw anything. *Talk to Moses and see if he saw anything *Speak with Larissa, and see if she saw anything. -- Speak with the 3 people with a green ! over their heads. ---- Harold: "You! You did this! You've cast some sort of insidious vanishing spell upon Clementine! Someone arrest this villain! Arrest, Madam Ladybug! Where is Constable Dugan? Arrest Madam Ladybug!" You "I did no such thing!" Quest Updated! What Was That!? Harold: "Arrest this one, Constable!" Moses: "What have you done to Clementine? You, monster! You, vile monster! Someone arrest this evil practitioner of Shadow Magic!" You "But I didn't do ANYTHING--" Quest Updated! What Was That!? Moses: "Arrest Madam Ladybug! Constable Dugan, arrest Madam Ladybug!" Larissa: "Clementine is gone! You did this! I heard you say you wished she'd vanish, and now she has! Madam Ladybug practices Shadow magic! Evil Shadow magic! Constable Dugan, arrest Madam Ladybug!" You "No, no, I didn't mean it literally when I said that..." Quest Updated! What Was That!? Larissa: "Liar! You're a villain! You should be arrested!" --- That didn't work out too well. Harold thinks I made Clementine vanish! I should keep asking around. Moses also thinks I did something bad to Clemtine! They think I am a criminal! This isn't good! Larissa also thinks I caused Clementine to vanish! Time to talk to someone in charge, maybe the Constable can help. *You have been accused of being a villian. Talk to Constable Dugan at once to clear your name! -- Talk to Constable Dugan who has a green ! over his head. ---- Constable Dugan: "So you're Madam Ladybug, eh? What have you done to Clementine DeClancy? Evil magic this is! I'm arresting you in the name of King Leo! It's the dungeon for you!" You "No, no, no! I didn't do this to Clementine! You have to believe me!" Constable Dugan: "Well, I don't! State your case!" You "Granted, I had no love for the woman..." Constable Dugan: "This will be an open and shut case I see." You "...but I certainly did NOT make her vanish! I don't practice Shadow magic, I don't even know what that is!" Constable Dugan: "You were overheard telling Clementine that you wished she would vanish!" You "But I didn't mean it literally! I'm innocent!" Constable Dugan: "Well, if that's the case then you won't mind taking a quick sip of this truth potion I have here. Then I'll know if you're lying or not." You "Of course I'll drink this truth potion, because I'm no villain!" Quest Updated! What Was That!? Constable Dugan: "Go on then, drink up!" You received Potent Truth Serum! -- Constable Dugan is about to arrest me. He wants me to drink this truth serum. I should do what he asks. *Drink the Truth Serum Constable Dugan gave me. ---- I drank the serum. I hope this convinces the Constable. *Talk to Constable Dugan again. ---- Finished; Constable Dugan trusts me for now, and has a plan to figure this all out. I should work with him to figure out what is going on. -- ''You will recieve the quest Words of Infamy. '' Category:Malicious Miscreant Category:What Was That!?